


Dear Sebastian, I guess the stars shine brightest in hell

by erialeduab



Series: Dear Sebastian [2]
Category: Gay Pirates (song)
Genre: Letter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialeduab/pseuds/erialeduab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Sebastian, <br/>As the days wore on I knew only two things: that I loved you, and that this nightmare needed to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sebastian, I guess the stars shine brightest in hell

Dear Sebastian,

Did they even know what love was? or had they never learnt the meaning of the word? How could the world have so much hatred and greed and horrors. What made them so vicious? They did everything to us, Sebastian, but the worst was when I had to see you hurt.Seeing each other in pain hurt us so much more than anything else. They knew how to wrench the most wretched, strangled sounds out of us. I didn't even have to see you Sebastian, the sounds were enough. Too much. It made them angry that physical torture wasn't getting the response they wanted. They needed to make us pay. I couldn't even look at you. Couldn't even see if you were okay.

Why didn't they just kill us then and there Sebastian? If I'd learnt anything from you, it was that life was about the living. And we weren't doing that. We were dying, slowly, painfully, lash by lash, treated like we were less than human. It should've ended long before it did. Belize was our Paris, and it was over before it began. We slept a night under those warm summer stars, and then it was back on the ship, back to England. We weren't careful enough Sebastian, they saw us come on together. They kept an eye on us because they never just saw they _searched_ carefully, looking for something, creating something, to torture. You told me they were sadists. I laughed bitterly at first when you gave them that title. No words can sum up what they were. But as usual you were right, this particular word was perfect. 

The glass in my sandals was the last straw, I was literally dying then. The wounds wouldn't heal, and we both knew they never would. It was liked they'd finally tipped the hourglass and our time was trickling painfully away, time we weren't going to get back. You were so angry with them, Sebastian, so mad that they could control us like that, you smashed a bottle on one of their heads. They would've killed you if the captain hadn't seen it, hadn't finally found out. I was actually relieved, Sebastian, because I knew it would finally stop. We would be free, at last. Pirates are the greatest cowards of all, prodding you with their swords, making you jump off the bloody plank instead of letting you just  _die_. But there's no pain in death when life doesn't feel like life is there? Waiting for the sea-water to fill our lungs and choke us sounds like a luxurious way to die. We deserved to dream about life, not death. About love. About our future, together.

We deserve much better than we've had Sebastian, but life doesn't work like that. I know that wherever we go, its going to be better than here with them. The stars shine brightest in the thickest darkness, and that must be where we are going. Thats fine by me, because I could spend an eternity watching them with you Sebastian. 

Always,

Your love.

 


End file.
